


hold me close

by baby_babeyy



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_babeyy/pseuds/baby_babeyy
Summary: Ficlet from my tumblr, come send me prompts: baby-babeyyJon and Tormund after the Battle of the Bastards





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon: Hello! I heard you were looking for jonmund prompts :) could you feel comfortable writing some good ol' hurt/comfort post Battle of The Bastards? After all Jon did almost die in that stampede and I think there's nothing like concerned!Tormund taking care of his little crow! :D

When Tormund found Jon after the Battle, he was shaking with rage, covered head to toe in mud and blood and shit. His eyes still held that wild look that Tormund had seen for the first time earlier that day when he had run into the little crow on the battlefield, but the fear from then had been replaced with pure rage. 

He had of course seen Jon go for the Bolton bastard, watched as he’d pounded his fists into the man’s smug face. He’d have been proud if he didn’t know the pain that Jon’s actions were coming from. 

Now Jon was stood in a daze, unsure what he was supposed to do, as everyone around him worked to clear up the carnage that had befallen his childhood home. Tormund marched over to him, gripping his arms tightly and nudging him to move. 

“Come on little crow, lets go and get you cleaned up.” he says, steering Jon towards the rooms a servant had told him they could use. 

Jon opened his mouth to protest, but Tormund spoke before he could get a word out.

“You’ve done enough for one day, they’ll be alright without you for an hour.” 

****

Without his armour on, his curls wet around his face, and his skin cleared of all the filth of the battle, Tormund thought Jon looked tiny. He was sat in the tub of warm water staring blankly ahead. 

“Jon?” Tormund asked softly, bringing a hand to cup his cheek, “Are you there, little crow?” 

Jon blinked, his eyes turning to actually look at Tormund for the first time since they’d come inside. He offered Jon a small sad smile. 

“There you are. How are you feeling?” His voices barely a whisper. 

Jon’s face scrunched up with emotion, and his eyes filled with tears. 

“I couldn’t…Rickon… he was so young. I tired Tormund, I tried so hard.” He rasped out before dissolving into sobs, burying his head in Tormund’s shoulder. 

Tormund held him close, stroking his hand through Jon’s damp hair soothingly. 

“It’s not your fault little crow, there was nothing you could do.” He pulled Jon away from his shoulder to look into his eyes, much to the younger man’s displeasure. 

“You did everything you could Jon, that Bolton fucker was mental, that entire battle was mental. You did amazingly to even survive. I’m so proud of you Jon, my pretty little crow.” He pulled Jon back into his arms, wrapping him up tightly and holding him close. Jon murmured something into Tormund’s neck.

“What was that sweet one?” 

Jon tilted his head slightly to allow his voice to carry, but didn’t budge from Tormund’s embrace. 

“I was so scared. Thank you for finding me.” He sniffled and nuzzled back into his spot. 

“It’s alright little crow, you don’t need to be scared anymore. I’ve got you Jon, I’ve got you” and he held him close for the rest of the night.


End file.
